venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Fang
Prince Fang '''is an 800-year-old inter-dimensional dragon and the quaternary antagonist of VenturianTale. He is from The 13th Dimension and is the prince of the dimension from the 19th dynasty. He followed Papa Acachalla home from the 17th Dimension after he ate Acachalla's wallet and stole both his kidneys. Sally and Gertrude both thought he was adorable, although, Papa Acachalla was the only one to realize his true evil. It is also shown that, upon the consumption of turkey, will become Godzilla (or a large Kaijuesqe monster at the very least), and eating an owl turns him into Freddy Fazbear (or any other animatronic.) Biography Prince Fang was a centuries-old necromancer dragon lord and part-time con artist posing as a salesman ruling over the 13th Dimension. During one of Papa Acachalla's explorations into the dimension searching for the Cube of Happiness, Prince Fang claimed he could procure the cube for him, but in fact knocked him out and stole his wallet and his kidneys. Later, he followed Acachalla home and taunted him in his garden. Acachalla brought Gertrude and Sally out to see Fang, whereupon Fang pretended to be a baby dragon and both Gertrude and Sally decided to adopt him into the family, despite Acachalla's protestations. He then proceeded to make Acachalla's life miserable, taking from him the only things he cared about - his bed, his food, his toilet and the TV remote. Acachalla decided to do some research on him and discovered his true identity in a newspaper, but Fang ate it before he could show anyone. Finally he gave up and called in Spencer to help him get rid of it, but at some point he decided to go in "manual" to get his wallet, effectively allowing Fang to eat him. Spencer revealed the true evil of Fang and threatened Fang with his one weakness - the rust on his braces. Fang seemed to leave managed to sneak back into the house. Spencer gave Sally six bullets fashioned from his braces and told her to kill the dragon, as it had eaten her waffles. She chased the dragon down and killed it, and just seconds later Sue arrived announcing he was "here to kill the dinosaur" and was summarily hired to retrieve Acachalla from Fang's intestines. Papa Acachalla spent several days trapped in Fang's stomach, causing severe mental trauma to the man. on the occasion when he did manage to get out they were required to go back in time to prevent a terrible disaster from occurring, trapping him in there for even longer. Fang was one of the contestants in the FIND IT SO I CAN EAT IT gamemode. Unfortunately for him, he proved to be terrible at hiding and hid in plain sight several times despite being given multiple opportunities to run and hide. Eventually, the seeker grew tired of this, pretended not to see him, and killed him with a harpoon. Fang returned on Thanksgiving 2014 to steal the Turkey, which would transform him into his ultimate form of Godzilla. However, Acachalla being Acachalla, he used the neighbor's owl as the turkey instead, and this transformed Fang into Freddy Fazbear and chased Johnny Ghost and Maddie Friend paper mache and cornered Ghost in a shed, whereupon Johnny Toast killed him with a well-aimed harpoon. Prince Fang turned former PIE member Johnny Boast into a dragon that looked like Toothless. A while later, Sue Acachalla then secretly killed Boast, giving them a murder mystery that leads them to be stuck in the Jurassic Park Dimension, and Fang makes a cameo appearance at the end. Personality Prince Fang is selfish and clever. Using his adorable looks, he can fool people into thinking he is innocent. In reality, he is powerful and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, and he steals from his victims. Prince Fang also seems to be very sadistic, informing Papa Acachalla of the horrible things he would do to him in the future. Prince Fang may have a taste for human flesh, or at least Papa Acachalla, as he did devour him. Prince fang is both manipulative, and authoritative. Demanding for any necessary information or objects even from his enemies. This can be said even when he is in no position to make demands. Abilities As emperor of the 13th dimension, Prince Fang has the ability to travel to and fro any dimension he pleases. Prince Fang has dark magic capable of instantly killing, as well as advanced body manipulation. Such as switching Sally and Johnny toast bodies, or Turing Johnny Boast into a night fury. But Prince Fang's is not limited to magic, as his physical capabilities allow him to devour entire men hole, as seen with Papa Achachalla, and kill superheroes. Prince Fang's most powerful ability derives from consuming turkey, which transforms him into Godzilla, and possibly his stupidest is consuming owl, which transforms him into an animatronic. Prince Fang's only true weakness is rust of any sorts, but even things as rusty as Spencer's braces take time to due serious harm. Relationships Papa Acachalla Prince Fang met Papa Acachalla in the Seventeenth Dimension and stole his wallet and kidneys. He then followed Papa Acachalla back to his house and fooled his entire family. When Papa Acachalla attempted to defy him, Prince Fang ate him. Even when he defeated Papa Acachalla, and Papa spent a week trying to escape Prince Fang's stomach. When he did manage to get out, he got a mid-life crisis and had weeks of counseling, easily undone with one sentence from Gertrude. Spencer Spencer was the only other person in the Acachalla house that was suspicious of Prince Fang. He knew his weakness and exposed him to the entire family. Spencer then turned his rusty braces into bullets so that Sally could kill Prince Fang. Sally At first, Sally thought Prince Fang was Freddie's little brother, but after Spencer exposed him as a criminal, she shot Prince Fang to death. Gertrude Gertrude let Prince Fang into the Acachalla household and quickly welcomed him into the family. Allowing him to take the place of Papa Acachalla. Sue Acachalla Although Prince Fang and Sue never met, he was supposedly tasked with the job of killing Prince Fang. After Sally had killed Prince Fang, he came running through the house and said: "I'm here to kill the dinosaur!!!" even though Prince Fang isn't a dinosaur, so he could have been mistaken. Another possibility is that Papa Acachalla hired him to kill Freddie or Freddio (Sally still does not know Freddio is dead.) Johnny Ghost Like the toilet toucher, Johnny Ghost sees Prince fang as a great evil that must be defeated. There have been many times when Fang nearly destroyed Ghost and the rest of P.I.E. However Johnny ghost is not above making humor out of the princes' follies. Toilet Toucher Prince Fang has clearly shown some allegiance or at least companionship with the toilet toucher. With the prince using his magic to assist the toilet toucher in a universal conquest. Upon first seeing a defeated fang on camera, toilet toucher merely referred to him as a stupid dragon. Hinting the prince is no little than a minion to toilet toucher. Why they currently work with one another is unknown. Trivia *He is deathly allergic to rust. * He is wanted in 13 other dimensions. * He has a voice similar to Maxwell Acachallas. * He is a level 72 necromancer on Dead or Alive V (Even though no such ranking system exists in that game). * His first appearance was in the Silly Dragon Mod video. * It is possible, as indicated by Sally, that he could be the little brother of Freddie. * He can steal your soul. * He knows where you live. * His poop smells like an old bowl of Froot Loops. * He knows about Papa Acachalla's bald head. * He is now working with the Toilet Toucher. * He has appeared in multiple videos such as Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod). * As of the Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! in the video, Prince Fang is alive. Although the video may take place before the Dragon mod, or because time was reversed. * He killed Johnny Ghost and Batman action figure. * Despite his immense power and knowledge Prince Fang is horrible at Hide and Seek, and when he dies he flies/spazzes out. * He appeared in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). * Might be related to Cackasnicker Man. * Papa said Prince Fang is what a lawyer is on earth, evil. * Prince Fang is one of the few genuinely evil VenturianTale characters. Quotes * "I know about your bald head." * "I will slay you." * "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" * "Soon your soul will be mine." Appearances * Gmod SILLY DRAGON Mod! (Garry's Mod) (first appearance) * FIND IT SO I CAN EAT IT! - Gmod Hide And Seek (Garry's Mod) * Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) * HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod) Category:Reptiles Category:13th Dimension Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Isaac Frye Category:HomelessGoomba Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Homeless Goomba